


А где-то там армия ждет (твоих приказов)

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хорошие парни всегда возвращаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А где-то там армия ждет (твоих приказов)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [inside there's an army waiting (for their marching orders from you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372243) by [storm_petrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_petrel/pseuds/storm_petrel). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch

Теплый сентябрь 2009 года они проводят в Форте Худ, штат Техас. Это должно было стать чем-то вроде отпуска, но всё оказывается совсем не так. «Важной шишке» был нужен главным образом Дженсен, а остальные присоединились к нему потому, что у Клэя есть не то чтобы необоснованное опасение, что если любой из его команды хотя бы ненадолго останется в Штатах, то они влезут куда не надо или получат новое задание. Иногда он просто боится, что они попадут в беду.

Нельзя сказать, что у последнего опасения тоже нет под собой оснований.

Во второй половине этого отвратительного дня Клэй читает лекцию по тактике боя в городских условиях — пролистывая ужасно скучные слайды, он вспоминает о том, что происходило в Сараево в девяностые годы, — и на некоторое время забывается, невидяще уставившись на проектор. Тупая боль начинает давить на глаза, вентиляция помещений здесь дерьмовая, поэтому, когда они, наконец, делают перерыв в три часа, он выходит на улицу.

Снаружи усиливается ветер, облака быстро несутся по небу. Он видит, как вдалеке Дженсен выходит из леса с дюжиной или... так, ладно, это должны быть дети, главным образом потому, что на их фоне Дженсен выглядит взрослым. В армии собрали несколько лучших технических специалистов и поручили Дженсену руководить ими в надежде на то, что за неделю он сделает из них оперативников для полевой работы. При взгляде на эту группу это кажется маловероятным, но Клэй полагает, что они живут надеждой. Дженсен всегда держался немного особняком от мальчиков из техподдержки, главным образом потому, что он не вздрагивает при звуках выстрелов.

Они достаточно близко для того, чтобы слышать обрывки их разговора, и Дженсен с чувством произносит:

— ...вот почему, задроты мои, пластид си-четыре такой охренительный.

Дженсен говорит что-то еще, но ветер уносит его слова. Клэй фыркает, расправляя плечи, ведь чем быстрее Дженсен натаскает этих детишек, тем скорее они вернутся к полевой работе. Сейчас Клэй предпочел бы оказаться под ракетным обстрелом, чем у проклятого проектора.

А потом один из этих мальчишек, застенчивый долговязый рыжий парнишка, поворачивается, чтобы ответить Дженсену. Маленькая саперная лопатка описывает дугу над его плечом, в свете полуденного солнца тускло вспыхивает металл, и Дженсен падает словно марионетка, у которой разом обрезали все нитки.

Клэй начинает двигаться раньше, чем осознает, что случилось. Он пробегает половину расстояния, сто ярдов за десять долбанных секунд, прежде чем кто-то начинает звать врача.

Это случилось пять часов назад.

Дженсен мертв. Его глаза пустые и безжизненные, тело в черном пакете в морге. Врач сказал: _«Локализованный перелом костей черепа, смерть наступила мгновенно»_. Року пришлось оттаскивать Кугара от стола, на котором лежал Дженсен. На виске Дженсена застывала кровь, глаза закрыты, он был такой бледный и уже такой ужасно холодный.

 _«Господи,_ — думал Клэй. — _Господи сраный Иисусе»_.

Они в одном из лучших номеров, в люксе, зарезервированном для важных шишек и VIP-персон, и если они достаточно близко, чтобы ощущать запах из морга, что ж, никто еще не упомянул об этом. Пуч с неподвижным лицом сидит на одной из коек, в его руке стакан, и он непрерывно пьет, подливая «Джек Дэниэлс» из бутылки. Кугар, свернувшись калачиком, лежит на кровати в углу, отвернувшись к стене.

Никто еще не пытался поговорить с ним.

Приходит Рок и садится за стол рядом с Клэем. Он открывает рот, словно собирался что-то сказать, но передумал. Вместо этого он кладет руку на плечо Клэю.

Минуту в комнате не слышно никаких звуков, кроме глотков Пуча, затем Рок спрашивает: 

— Его сестре уже сообщили?

Клэй еще не позвонил Саре Дженсен Корвин, потому что он, блядь, _понятия не имеет_ , как сказать ей, что её брат лежит мертвый в морге на военной базе, что он умер на американской земле, потому что какой-то идиот, который не знал, как правильно уложить проклятый совок, слишком быстро повернулся. Мертвый муж-военный, мертвый брат-военный. Клэю уже приходилось это делать, но никогда раньше он не чувствовал, как у него в животе медленно пульсирует холодная тошнота. Что, блядь, он может ей _сказать_?

А потом внезапно Кугар садится.

Он не вставал с кровати с обеда, даже не шевелился, поэтому это так неожиданно, что Клэй напрягается, а взгляд Рока обращается к снайперу. Глаза у Кугара красные и мокрые от слез и более чем немного безумные, и Клэй на автомате уже вот-вот готов остановить его, когда Кугар шепчет: 

— _Слушайте._

И Клэй замирает, потому что в коридоре раздаются крики, они доносятся всё ближе, что-то явно идет не так, потому что это отнюдь не является нормальной ситуацией на базе. А потом Кугар так резко бросается к двери, что выбивает бутылку «Джека Дениэлса» из рук Пуча.

— Сукин сын, — говорит Пуч и идет за ним, потому что позволить сейчас Кугару отойти на расстояние большее длины вытянутой руки это _очень плохая, блин, идея_. Клэй следует за ними по пятам.

Он резко останавливается в холле, Рок всем свои весом врезается ему в спину, и он не может двигаться, словно у его головы пистолет, от шока замирает как вкопанный. Двое рядовых, находящихся в холле, висят на Дженсене.

Дженсен завернулся в кусок прорезиненной тряпки, оторванной от мешка для трупов, соорудив из неё что-то вроде дурацкой тоги. Снизу торчат голые ноги, ступни черные от грязи. Лицо покрыто засохшей кровью, и он орет во всю глотку:

— Что за херня, пустите меня, ёбаные придурки, богом клянусь, кому-то лучше во всем _прямо сейчас, блядь_ , признаться…

А затем он видит Кугара, и его глаза широко распахиваются.

— _Кугар_ , — рычит он, и Клэй понимает, что Дженсен как никогда близок к тому, чтобы рассвирепеть. — Тебе лучше сказать мне, кто, блядь, решил, что это смешно, потому что я _убью_ их…

Кугар хватает Дженсена с такой силой, что рядовые, пытающиеся удержать его, вынуждены отступить. Дженсен шатается, когда на нем виснут сто восемьдесят футов жилистого снайпера, но всё еще озирается вокруг во все глаза и продолжает вопить:

— Что за хрень, Кугар, ты, блин, рехнулся?

— Ты _мертв_ , — говорит Кугар, и Дженсен отталкивает его. 

— _Придурок, я что, похож на мертвеца?_ — выкрикивает он, а затем здесь оказывается Пуч, и вдвоем с Кугаром они успевают подхватить Дженсена прежде, чем тот свалился бы на пол.

Десять минут спустя они оказываются в лазарете. Доктор, который днем объявил Дженсена мертвым, пытается заставить их уйти. Но Рок говорит ему кое-то, что Клэй благоразумно предпочитает сразу же забыть на тот случай, если его спросят об этом на военном трибунале, а врач бледнеет и сдается.

Дженсен сидит на кровати. Его глаза широко открытые и всё еще немного безумные, но он, блин, живой. Он крепко держит Кугара за руку — или, может, всё наоборот.

— Полковник, я проснулся в пакете для трупа, пожалуйста, давайте сделаем так, чтобы это никогда больше не повторилось? Я проснулся в холодильнике в пакете для трупа, я бы очень хотел, чтобы такого, блин, больше никогда не повторилось. 

Он всё еще бледен, но его лицо понемногу начинает розоветь. Он охренительно _живой_.

***

Дженсен пару раз пытается пошутить о том, что произошло:

— Кто-нибудь, позвоните Ромеро, я самый лучший зомби.

Но он быстро перестает это делать, когда понимает, что эта шутка никому, кроме него, не кажется смешной. Клэй думает, что даже сам Дженсен не считает, что это смешно. С учетом того, что Дженсену кажется забавным, что бандиты в Беларуси взрывают советские гранаты, это о чем-то говорит.

***

На часах 2:46, на календаре январь 2010-го, Клэй спит в номере отеля в Нью-Йорке, когда раздается телефонный звонок.

— С Лином что-то случилось, — говорит Джолин, её голос звучит твердо, и лишь крохотная нотка тревоги проскальзывает в нем, такая слабая, что её едва можно различить. Клэй быстро садится в постели. — Они не скажут мне, что произошло, — говорит она. — Но Лин обещал, что позвонит мне сегодня после полета, но он не позвонил.

Клэй ухом прижимает телефон к плечу и хватает штаны. Кулаком стучит в стенку, чтобы разбудить спящего за ней Рока.

Новую модель вертолета обкатывали где-то в Калифорнии, и по какой-то причине Пуча выбрали пилотом для демонстрационных полетов. Всю прошлую неделю он провел на западе, в то время как все остальные вернулись на восток и отсыпались.

На военном самолете они добираются до Сан-Диего за шесть часов. Джолин опережает их на сорок минут.

Она сидит у больничной койки, на которой лежит Пуч, и когда Клэй, в кои-то веки пользуясь своим служебным положением, наконец-то пробивается в палату, он начеку и готов к любым неожиданностям… но непонятное выражение в её глазах застает его врасплох. Оно очень плохое, на ум приходят мысли о зоне боевых действий, словно она готова убить его голыми руками, если понадобится.

Клэй моргает, и затем это проходит и остается Джолин, такая же, как всегда. У неё утомленный вид, и она говорит: 

— Вы, ребята, что-то долго.

Пуч слабо улыбается, но он явно не в порядке. Клэй моргает, а затем медленно вдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Паранойя. Сказывается опыт переживания близости смерти. Такое бывало и раньше. С Пучем поработают психологи, и он вернется в команду. Это пройдет.

Раньше им всегда удавалось справиться.

***

В апреле 2010-го они оказываются в чертовски плохом месте.

Это полный провал, вся миссия проходит так, словно они попали на _чемпионат мира_ по самым хреновым провалам, но у Клэя нет времени задумываться об этом. Они не знали, что здесь окажется третий охранный патруль — ебучая разведка не собрала полную информацию, и Клэй собирается _убить_ кого-нибудь, — и этот патруль направляется прямиком туда, где засел Кугар. 

Кугар пристрелил двоих, прежде чем они схватили его и сорвали микрофон с его шеи.

Сейчас он стоит на коленях перед Гутьеррезом на заднем дворе. Остальная команда находит укрытие среди деревьев, но его быстро не станет, как только Клэй даст приказ стрелять. Через передатчик он слышит, как кто-то — Дженсен — тяжело дышит на бегу к позиции и пытается успокоить дыхание. 

Гутьеррез держит в руке микрофон Кугара. Со своей позиции Клэй видит, как он подносит микрофон ко рту, слышит глубокий выдох, когда он включает связь. 

— Даю вам минуту, чтобы сдаться, — говорит он, перенося вес тела с одной ноги на другую и скользя цепким взглядом по деревьям. — Одна минута, а затем я вышибу мозги вашему ебаному снайперу. 

Одна минута. Может быть, Пуч и Дженсен успеют добраться до позиции на другой стороне лагеря. На таймерах детонаторов, установленных на генераторах на заднем дворе, задано более чем две с половиной минуты обратного отсчета, так что им придется выиграть некоторое время. Клэй смотрит на Рока, дает ему сигнал двигаться. 

— Быстро и жестко, — тихо произносит он, и Рок напрягается рядом с ним.

А затем внезапно один из наемников Гутьерреза делает несколько шагов к Кугару, держа в руке короткоствольный револьвер. Кугар оскаливается, но не двигается, не говорит ни слова. 

И сейчас они должны двигаться, Клэй открывает рот, чтобы отдать приказ, когда парень, хватает Кугара волосы и неожиданно кричит, высоко и резко, и отшатывается. У Клэя есть доля секунды, чтобы подумать — _бритвенное лезвие в его чертовых волосах_ — потому что Кугар всегда хотел быть уверенным, что никто не попытается схватить его за волосы _дважды_. Кугар смеется, коротко и резко, а затем рука парня с револьвером дергается вверх, и он нажимает на спусковой крючок. 

Клэй помнит крики, движение и взрывы. Ничего больше. Это плохо.

Очень плохо. 

Здание горит, кругом лежат трупы, а на лице у Дженсена самое застывшее выражение, которое когда-либо видел Клэй. 

— Не надо, — низким невыразительным голосом произносит Дженсен. — Я возьму его. 

Он перекидывает тело Кугара через плечо, словно тот ничего не весит даже во всей своей амуниции. Когда Дженсен выпрямляется, его лицо искажается, и Клэю приходится отвернуться.

Долгая дорога обратно к вертолету, они идут друг за другом по заросшей тропе, Пуч впереди, у него посеревшее лицо и мрачный взгляд, Рок прикрывает отряд сзади, так сильно стискивая зубы, что Клэй почти слышит скрежет за десять ярдов от него. Дженсен всю дорогу плачет, молча и отчаянно. Клэй не знал бы этого, если бы не слышал, как Дженсен тяжело дышит. 

Его глаза горят, хотя слез нет, и это такая ужасная, черт возьми, потеря, что ему хочется что-нибудь сломать, но он упрямо продолжает идти вперед, переставляя одну ногу за другой, моргая каждый раз, когда Дженсен пытается подавить всхлип. Он не знает, как он сумеет помочь Дженсену пройти через это, и Пучу тоже. Бывают дни, когда он думает, что больше не может _справляться_ со своей работой, что никогда не привыкнет к тому, как она снова и _снова_ отнимает у него…

— Босс, — произносит Кугар. 

Клэй останавливается как вкопанный, а Дженсен издает звук, который не похож на человеческий, и вместе с Кугаром падает на землю. 

За его спиной доносится топот Рока, Дженсен пытается подняться на ноги, но Клэй видит только, как Кугар смотрит на него, лежа на земле на опавших листьях, темные глаза широко раскрыты, губы сжаты, одна бровь приподнята, и он такой чертовски _Кугар_ , словно ему _не снесло выстрелом половину чертовой башки_. 

Дженсен обнимает Кугара, крепко и неловко, прижимается лицом к его плечу. Он что-то говорит, но куртка Кугара приглушает его слова, а Рок матерится слишком громко, чтобы можно было расслышать. Сейчас, думает Клэй, когда его мозг приходит к наиболее логической мысли, на которую способен, возможно, будет даже лучше, если он не узнает, что говорит Дженсен. Особенно когда он замечает, как Кугар поглаживает кожу на шее Дженсена, слишком, мать его, нежно, чтобы это всё могло быть чем-то еще.

***

— Ладно, — говорит Клэй самым спокойным тоном, на который способен. — Для всего этого есть логическое объяснение.

Они сидят кружком рядом с грузовиком. Пуч, вероятно, намотал сотню километров по отвратительной дороге среди джунглей всего за час. Никому не удастся отследить их сегодня. 

Пуч сидит, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Он избегал смотреть на кого бы то ни было с тех пор, как Кугар заговорил. Клэй уверен, что он о чем-то размышляет, и, наконец, Пуч поднимает голову. У него мрачный взгляд, и Клэй внезапно осознает, что Пучу на самом деле _страшно_ , и это становится для него едва ли даже не более сильным потрясением, чем всё, что произошло за сегодня. 

Это не был хороший день. 

— Когда вертолет разбился, — наконец медленно произносит Пуч. — Тестовый образец, модель А-91, — он умолкает, смотрит в землю. — Я думаю, я не сумел выбраться до того, как он загорелся. — Он трясет головой. — Я… вертолет горел, и я был внутри. — Его голос внезапно дрожит, и Клэй видит, как его руки сжимаются в кулаки. 

Тогда Дженсен хватает его за руку, той рукой, которой не цепляется за куртку Кугара, и медленно начинает разгибать его пальцы, пока Пуч не сжимает его руку. Он делает глубокий вдох и продолжает.

— Когда я пришел в себя, я лежал на земле, вокруг были врачи и… — он поднимет широко распахнутые глаза. — Это всё было абсолютно ненормально, верно? Я не… я даже чертову психиатру не смог об этом рассказать. Я просто… придумал это, предсмертный бред и всё такое. 

— Господи сраный Иисусе, — говорит Рок, показывая на подтеки крови и _серого вещества_ на спине Дженсена. — Ты считаешь, это игра воображения? — Он поворачивается к Клэю. — А тот раз, когда мы вытащили Дженсена из гребанного _морга_ , это ты как назовешь?

Клэй не знает, как это назвать, но в глубине души он верит.

Один раз это случайность, два — совпадение, но три раза — это действия ебаного противника. 

***

Проблема в том, где он, этот ебаный _враг_? 

А что он должен _думать? Будь я проклят, сэр, мои парни не умирают в бою, как положено, сэр. Они возвращаются._

Так что они продолжают выполнять свою работу. Что еще они должны делать?

***

Клэй был слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть, как ботинок Рока задел растяжку — чертовски _глупый_ , легкомысленный поступок, Рок, должно быть, отвлекся на полсекунды, но этого хватило, — но он был достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, как взорвалась осколочная граната. 

После, когда все наркоторговцы убиты, Клэй идет в центр склада, туда, где произошел взрыв. На обломках потрескивает догорающее пламя. Обломки. Пол мокрый под ботинками Клэя.

Куфия Рока запуталась в… чём-то. Клэй поднимает её, осторожно разматывает, на зеленом камуфляже красные и черные пятна.

Кугар что-то тихонько шепчет себе под нос, а Дженсен словно не может дышать. Пуч делает глубокий судорожный вздох и говорит:

— Блядь. _Блядь_.

И в голове у Клэя внезапно становится очень тихо и очень спокойно. 

— Убирайтесь, — приказывает он. Он подносит куфию Рока к лицу, пальцами вытирает брызги крови. — Охраняйте ебанный периметр. 

— Босс, — произносит Кугар, так тихо, что Клэй едва может его расслышать сквозь непрекращающийся звон в ушах. — Ты думаешь, он…

— Я думаю, это был приказ, сержант, — говорит Клэй, почти мягко. Пальцами он так сильно скручивает шарф, что ткань начинает трещать. Пуч хватает Кугара за плечо и головой показывает на Дженсена. Дженсен смотрит на радиус взрыва, широко раскрыв глаза, замерев совершенно неподвижно, но двигается, когда Кугар хватает его за запястье. 

Не слышно ни звука, кроме негромкого потрескивания пламени, время от времени с грохотом рушатся куски каменной кладки стен. Дым разъедает глаза Клэя, остатки взрывчатки и…

Клэй очень осторожно садится, лицом к стене, спиной к центру взрыва. Прижимает колени к груди, позиция выживания, которая позволяет сохранить тепло и отсрочить наступление психологического шока. Двумя руками удобно держит свой М4.

Через некоторое время позади него раздается какой-то звук. В руинах что-то движется, медленное, и влажное, и неумолимое. Клэй не оглядывается.


End file.
